


Those Eyes (Puzzle/Blindshipping)

by usami_misaki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindshipping, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long Shot, Lots of twists and turns, M/M, On Hiatus, Puzzleshipping, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, eventually, most likely will become a series, oops is that yaoi i see, romance and action, yami and hikari dynamics are played with, yami is kind of an asshole at first, yami is overprotective, yugi has past trauma, yugi is heba's reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usami_misaki/pseuds/usami_misaki
Summary: 16-year old Yugi Muto is a Senior in Domino High. The 3,016 year old Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle-lovingly called Yami- is "co-habitating" with him. What adventures will they face? Why has Shadi returned? And since when are duel monsters real??????????? This is the story of how Yugi's world got turned upside down, by just one golden puzzle.TW: severe violence, mentions of substance abuse, smoking, deathsShips: Puzzle/Blindshipping (Yami Yugi (Atem) x Yugi), Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou), Joey x Mai, Puppyshipping (Joey x Seto), SetoxKisara, Egyptianshipping (AtemxHeba)DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN SAID FRANCHISE
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Azure-chan here! This is my first fanfic and I'm so nervous!!! So be kind to a girl, will ya? I've planned this to be a long one so sit tight buckaroos! Also I know fanfiction . net has a beta reader system but does Ao3? If not, I am looking for someone to beta read my chapters so reach out to me if interested. Without further-ado lets get onto chapter 1.  
> 'xxxxx'-thinking  
> "xxxxx"- talking  
> /xxxxx/-Yugi's mindlink  
> \xxxxx\\- Yami's mindlink

The sound of a shrill voice could be heard out of room 2b. A certain teen with tri-color hair sits at the back of the class, ignoring his teacher's remarks. Yugi Muto taps his fingers on the desk, anxious to leave as soon as possible. “Five...Just five more minutes,” Yugi sighs, glancing at the clock. Amethyst eyes move their focus to the front of the room, where his teacher -Ms.Chouno- goes on and on about some new rule that she implemented. Something about neon colors….Typical. 

After what seems like eternity, a loud bell resonates through the room indicating the end of the school day. Yugi all but jumps out of his seat eager to head home for once. “Alright class, your homework is a 10 page essay on your insecurities due tomorrow,” Ms.Chouno says before being interrupted by many groans and cries of protests. A large burly man stands up although a bit shakily. Ushio was his name, Yugi’s old tormentor. The teens eyes slightly narrow. Ushio used to be the king of the school or maybe the dungeon master would be more accurate. His personal favorite prisoner to torture---why it was Yugi himself. The small teen shudders at the memories that flooded his mind but that flow soon stopped when Yugi felt a sudden cold fall over his body. His shaking only got worse and he started to feel dizzy. He shakes his head quickly, sending the feeling away and instead focuses on the paper on his desk, hoping to calm the wrath of….well Yugi himself didn’t really know. And that's what scares him the most. 

“You cannot do that! At least give a proper topic! Ten pages is stupid!” Ushio bellows. A thin penciled eyebrow raises “Oh alright alright 12 pages it is then, you are dismissed”. Ushio opens his mouth to say something and Yugi cringes at the smell of mustard and onion. Ms. Chouno quickly says “Listen, I don't want to hear anything from a man who sat outside of the school gate picking up tree leaves convinced that it was money like a madman. Just leave Ushio and the rest of you for that matter,”. Dejected students quickly file out of the English's teacher’s classroom hoping not to annoy her into adding another 10 pages. . 

Yugi tries to weave his way through the wave of students, but that proved to be a difficult task for the vertically challenged teen. “Ah I nearly forgot! Yugi Muto, come here for a second,” the high-pitched voice of his teacher rang. /Just my luck. I should have known today went too well for it to be true/ Yugi trudges towards his teacher gripping the straps of his backpack so tightly that his knuckles are white and trembling. The teacher herself was simply sitting on her desk reapplying her makeup. Honestly, Yugi thought she was a beautiful woman, although crazy and egotistical. If only she could be an actually good person. 

After taking a deep breath, the small teen mustered up the courage to say “Yes?”. On instinct, he places a hand over the golden pyramid hanging around his neck to calm his nerves. Another rush of cold rushes through his body but this was  _ warmer. _ It sounded silly but cold was  _ warm,  _ delightfully so. Yugi almost immediately calmed down. The english teacher runs her eyes over the fragile and somewhat malnourished form of her student and runs a hand through her poorly dyed red hair. “Yugi I am certain that you received a handbook at the start of the year with all the school rules. Have you read it?” “Yes I have, Ms. Chouno” Yugi says with some confidence from that rush almost on a high of sorts. 

Ms. Chouno’s face turns sour “Then you should now this toy of yours should not be worn on school premises” 

She yanks the puzzle from the string around Yugi’s neck causing the teen to gag. The woman could swear seeing Yugi’s eyes turn a deep crimson shade. His face contorting into an aggravated frown with an aura that was dreadfully frightening. Yugi could feel himself fade out of consciousness before shaking his head frantically, and grabs the puzzles back and strokes it lightly to appease the energy he felt from it to once again. And just as it appeared those red eyes were gone. “Sorry, I um didn’t sleep well,” Yugi says with a worried scowl “I’ll be sure to leave  _ the millennium puzzle _ at home” He says putting emphasis on the pendant's name. /How dare she call it a toy!/ Yugi tenses, startled at the deeper voice that joins his own. His eyes flash red again before Yugi slowly exits the room, his mood now sour. His quiet footsteps are the only sound in that part of the school. It had been a good 10 minutes before Yugi left the school, having to take breaks every 2 minutes because the young boy could swear that he would faint if he didn’t. “At least I can finally go to the doctor and figure out what the hell is wrong with me”. 

  
  


The breeze blew through Yugi’s tri-colored hair as he exited the school building. Yugi rubbed his forehead, exasperated. He wondered why his teacher hadn't gotten suspended yet, but in reality he knew it was her good looks as they called it. Yugi himself thought she looked like a clown wearing that much makeup. ‘ _ Goes to show you how competent our school is’  _ Yugi shakes his head. 

The teen walks along the broken sidewalk leading up to his home/family business that was only a short walk from Domino High. Yugi fidgets with the puzzles dangling on his neck, temporarily stunned by the shine he found his eyes assaulted by when he looked at the golden trinket. Yugi squints and glares at the puzzle before giving up. 

The Kame Game Shop was nothing special, but to Yugi it was his lifeline. Yugi hadn’t lived here his entire life, but he might as well have. An older, quite petite man steps out of the game shop, smiling at his grandson. 

“Grandpa!” Yugi called out running up to the man and throwing his arms around him. Solomon Muto chuckled while hugging his grandson.

“How was your day, my boy?” Yugi rolled his eyes “It was….it was interesting, Grandpa”

“Oh? Was Ushio bothering you again” Yugi shook his head “No...that's not...it. Anyway let’s get going. I do not wish to be late to my own funeral” Solomon laughs “Going to the doctor’s is not a funeral, Yugi”. Yugi walked solemnly up to their car, his feet dragging on the sidewalk. 

“ _ It might as well be” _ . 

The two Mutos got into the car and drove to the Grisha Jaeger National Hospital, most of the ride was in complete silence until they got close to the hospital. Yugi stares out the window staring at the passing surroundings. During school he felt eager to go to the doctor but now all he felt was dread. _ Pure dread.  _ Solomon looks at Yugi through the rear view mirror slightly worried. “Yugi, is everything alright?” Yugi’s head snaps up “I...think so” 

The archaeologist longed to believe his grandson but that answer wasn’t very convincing. The young duelist was known to refuse to ask for help, even when he desperately needed it. Solomon himself was surprised when Yugi had come to him insisting that he needed to go to the doctor. _“Fainting and gaps in his memory huh…..I wonder…..No it can’t be it's just a silly legend. It’s probably because he spends all his time staring at a screen, Kids these days_ ” 

Yugi fiddled with the golden pendant grimacing. “Grandpa, tell me more about the puzzle’s curse”. The older man tensed, startled at the sudden question. “Is he a mind reader now?” He shakes his head. “ _ You’re panicking Solomon get a hold of yourself” _ “It's a very long story, Yugi” Yugi looked at the giant hospital that they had just arrived at. The small teen was startled at the change in his own mood, which only increased the anxiety he had pushed to the corners of his mind the whole day.

  
  


He knew that -It’s a very long story,Yugi- really meant that he didn't care to tell the story. Amethyst eyes widened and he clutched his puzzle tightly  _ “Or it fits my situation too perfectly”. _ The tension in the car increased significantly, leaving both Solomon and Yugi suffocated. Yugi reaches for his back pocket only to find it sadly empty. His jaw twitched and as soon as the car stopped, the teen quickly exited wanting to leave that environment as soon as possible. They walk to the hospital and check-in without so much as sparing a glance to each other. Yugi wasn’t upset at his grandpa; it was more like he was far, far, far away. Maybe not physically but mentally, spiritually? Yugi himself didn’t know.

  
  


It seemed like the teen didnt know anything at all and he was so done and frustrated. He wanted control of his own life. Yugi gently pulled off the Millenium Puzzle and cradled it in his hands. The pyramid was solid gold with the Eye of Horus engraved in the middle, the eye seemed to stare back into Yugi’s own. /What secrets do you hold?/ 

\ **Wouldn’t you like to know** \ a deep Baritone voice responded.

For a split second, Yugi seemed to drown in the voice, a wave of electricity shooting through his body. His small, pale hands started to tremble /I- No that’s impossible there's no way. I’m calm. I’m calm and perfectly sane/ \ **I’m definitely debating the sane part, Hikari** \ 

  
Yugi screamed, dropping the puzzle. A hand gracefully lets the puzzle fall into his hand, instead of the floor. Yugi eyes had followed the puzzle and now looked up to see who had caught his prized possession, not noticing that the hospital room that he had been sitting in had disappeared. “Than-” A gasp forced its way out of Yugi’s mouth as he saw a pair of crimson eyes staring right back at him. The man smiled manically \ **I’m glad you like my eyes so much\** A cold hand makes its way around Yugi’s throat. \ **After all, they be the last thing you’ll ever see, Yugi** \


	2. Not a chapter!!!!!

Hey guys! Azure-chan here. Well, first off I wanted to thank everyone you gave me a kudo! Thank y'all so muchhhhhhh!!! Secondly, I'm looking for a beta reader, If there's anyone interested just let me know, it would be much appreciated!! 

(psst...pssst...you..yeah you theres gonna be a new chapter soon. The latest it will be up is Sunday!!!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit lengthy but I wanted to flesh out Yami-or as he referred to right now the spirit of the puzzle. Trust me things will make sense as the story progresses

Yugi Muto was just a normal kid. He blended in, barely anyone noticed him. No one wanted to notice him. His life was blissfully standard, with barely any exceptions. He was just the kid with weird hair. Sure, he had been the subject of bullying throughout his life- in both America and Japan. But,hey, let's be honest who wasn’t. He had two parents- ok, ok yeah they were overseas but this was the exception. Yeah, his grandpa had done some questionable things but once again whose grandpa didn't do weird things? So how did this average teenage male end up pinned against a wall with an unknown thing gripping his neck to the point of suffocation? He was desperately trying to figure that out. 

Amethyst eyes were blown wide with fear, tears streamed down his cheeks as he gasped for air. To say that Yugi was panicked was an understatement. The boy strained and shook in the vice-like grip, coughing and clawing at the spirit’s hand. He tried to look at his assailant but his golden bangs blocked his view. 

The spirit simply grinned, chuckling. He was impressed that the small teen could actually stay conscious this long. “Well, at least he’ll provide some entertainment before his death”. The spirit stepped a little closer to Yugi, revealing himself from out of the darkness that surrounded them.

The spirit looked eerily similar to his host. He himself was not surprised. The leather-clad being would always take on some characteristics of his host. He did know that this host looked somewhat similar to what he originally looked….at least that's what he thought. It was always easy for him to tell what parts of him had been changed, even if he didnt know what they were supposed to look like. The only change he could feel was...his skin? Yugi was on the smaller side and had spiky hair that looked like a star, which was black with the tips a deep purple. The small teen that was in his grip had beautiful amethyst eyes. The spirit had felt a strange feeling in his chest when he saw the tears in the hikari’s eyes. It wasn’t pleasant whatsoever and his spirit's face contorted, grimacing. The spirit himself was a little taller with startlingly crimson red eyes. The hair looked relatively the same except his ends were a deep red and his golden bangs were stiffer, His features were much more defined and mature than the features of Yugi’s cherubic face. He was slightly muscular unlike his host, that much was evident in just his grip. Both counterparts were pale, although Yugi more so. ‘Well perhaps blue would be more accurate’ the spirit mused, a smirk slowly finding its way onto his charming features.

That elation lasted for but a minute as that feeling struck again but harder. Strangling the boy didn't bring the same joy he looked for, the joy he craved for. Seeing Yugi struggle to stay conscious, brought the same dull pain in his chest. He would have been worried if he still required his own body to live. Still, the pain was so great and his chest was so heavy. The spirit’s eye twitched in annoyance as he let go of the poor boy’s neck. 

The pain eased as he saw the boy recovering, sputtering and coughing. Yugi dropped to the floor curling into a fetal position, hyperventilating. The color in his face slowly started to return and the young duelist looked up at the face of the spirit, tears still freely flowing. The spirit took a step back now in unknown territory. He was quite disturbed but his face stayed as stoic as ever, giving no indication of the storm brewing in his mind. Why didn't he kill him? That’s the question that rang through his head like a guilty verdict. He had a routine, a set schedule. Wait for a couple of days, meet them, kill them in a couple minutes, repeat. No one ever got this far without some death, he hadn’t gotten this far. The taller boy gathered up his confidence again, turning his gaze into a glare once again. Taking slow and deliberate steps, he moved closer to the boy before he was standing right next to Yugi’s head which was resting on the floor as he caught his breath. 

His breath hitched as he looked at the disheveled state of his host. He felt the strange urge to do something, something, anything to stop the sobs that racked the hikari’s body. He wanted to protect him, so badly. That, unfortunately, only pissed the spirit off more.   
‘Protect? PROTECT? Since when do I protect anyone?’  
‘Well since when do you let your hosts live, perhaps this one could be our exception’ his inner voice sneered back at him. The spirit's jaw clenched. “Stand up” he commanded Yugi, opting to use his actual voice instead of the mind link.

Surprisingly, Yugi obeyed, standing up shakily. The spirit found himself nearly found himself reaching out to help him stand up, before quickly catching himself. The spirit was starting to get more and more and upset. Hell, it had taken him 3 millenia to bring up his walls. They were so meticulously designed, each ‘stone’ carefully placed. A brick wall of stoicness, cement made of insecurities, sealed with murderous tendencies, and covered with the paint of continued solitary confinement. And this person just waddled right along and tore them down in less than-what like a minute??!!. The spirit wouldn’t let it happen, he couldn’t let it happen. He’d kill him and then he'd leave, waiting for the next poor soul to find him. ‘But why, let’s just stay?’ his inner voice pleaded. By Ra, he hated that voice right now. It sounded so pathetic, so needy.

Yugi watched the spirit go through this ordeal, without any real idea of what was going on. He was panicking, shaking, and soaked in his own tears which seemed to run on like a river. His attacker seemed to be deep in thought, his face devoid of any emotion. He seemed sober while before it was like he was drunk on blood. His eyes seemed to hold all the emotion he was feeling. If only Yugi could decipher the slight changes in his eyes, then maybe they would get somewhere. ‘Ok ok ok ok let's calm down Yugi think positive, how do we get out of this situation’. Yugi knew he had to say something, but what?The spirit looked at his hikari. His? The crimson-eyed spirit twitched pushing the thought far away and started his typical routine, logging everything he could notice about the person he’s interacting with at a glance. It was a helpful technique both in politics and in gaming. A small, barely noticeable flush rose to his cheeks as he came to terms with the fact that this hikari was quite honestly one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.   
“Um..hello...how was your day?” Yugi's voice brought the spirit back to reality.   
‘HELLO? HELLO THAT'S THE BEST WE CAME UP WITH...oh my god I really gonna die from my own stupidity’

The spirits eyebrows shot up, slightly amused but mostly just surprised.   
‘....I suddenly understand why he gets into so many stupid situations.’   
“Hello, well choking you did not prove to be as enjoyable as I thought it would be. So my day was quite mundane. Do try to make it fun next time,” Yami responded dully “Now tell me do you greet all murderers so politely or am I just the exception?” A small tinge of amusement made its way into his voice.

Yugi looked surprised so when he responded he blurted out the first thing that came to mind “You wouldn’t murder me, you couldn’t even if you wanted to” If Yugi thought he had panicked he before he had another thing coming to him. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf. ‘WHy why do I do thisssss I really need a filter’ But even though he was shaking and panicking and seemed lost to fear, he was also strangely confident. He just knew he wouldn’t kill him. Yes, he could severely injure him or traumatize him for life but he’d never kill him. As to why he was so he was so confident, at this point Yugi learned that trying to understand things would just make it even worse. The young duelist watched the spirit with wary eyes. The spirit on the other hand...did not look angry. If anything he looked offended? 

The spirit was taken aback. He knew Yugi was stupid but not this stupid. The poor thing didn’t have a filter. ‘I'm going to have to teach him how to behave when someone’s threatening you cause this kid is going to get himself killed’ The spirit thought, with a frown. He was quite upset. Who did Yugi think he was, talking to him like that? But most importantly, why was Yugi right? Did he have it in him to kill the hikari in front of him? His stomach did twists just thinking about it. He couldn't and he knew it and so did Yugi, even if it was the original plan to kill him. “Yugi,” The spirit said, pausing at how easily the name rolled off his tongue “You are playing a dangerous game”. “Aren’t those the only ones worth playing”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!!!

Yugi wiped the stray tears that dripped on his face, looking at the spirit with questioning eyes. It was obvious that the spirit wasn’t going to say anything. The taller boy clenched his jaw so tight that Yugi was sure it hurt. His deep red eyes shone with stubbornness. Yugi sat down, criss-cross gesturing for his counterpart to sit down in front of him. The spirit glared daggers at Yugi. ‘If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under,’ Yugi thought, with an eye roll. The amethyst-eyed teen didn’t flinch or look particularly frightened by the spirits glare. Instead, he looked amused. The corners of Yugi's lips pulled up in a smile. His counterpart frowned, he wasn’t used to this. He was the spirit of the millennium puzzle for Ra’s sake! He left a trail of blood and misery in his wake. People trembled at the very mention of him! He saw it in the eyes of his previous hikaris, absolute terror. His mere form horrified them. The spirit’s lips curled into a smile, as he remembered the bliss that gushed through his veins as his victim’s let out their last dying scream. He was a terrifying force of nature, he could kill with the flick of his wrist, if he so wished. And Yugi’s amused? 

“Are you going to sit, um, Spirit-san?”

The spirit of the puzzle looked at Yugi curiously. 

“You’re quite weird, you know” the spirit remarked with disbelief in his tone.

“You’re a literal spirit living inside an Ancient Egyptian puzzle whose favorite pastime is to strangle people….. and I’m the weird one?” Yugi retorted. “You do live in the puzzle right?”

He tilted his head a little to the side, opting to kneel at the spot where Yugi gestured for him to sit at. 

“Yes, I do,”. 

Yugi nodded in understanding, humming non-committedly. The spirit frowned. Everything was too overwhelming. It was all happening in one day and his heart couldn't take it! The spirit wanted to retreat into the puzzle and just lock himself away from another 1000 years, it would be better than this. The spirit wanted to be normal again. Yugi was making feel things he hadn’t felt before, and it wasn't a welcome change. He was used to having control of the situations he was in. He was the puppetmaster, every single step was carefully planned. He wanted to be, to feel like that cocky spirit again. Not this weak, pathetic thing. Sure, the hikaris he met had done some surprising things, heck, King Tut defected himself and the floor. Such a mess it was. But the spirit never acknowledged it. This other kid tried to stab him, it didn’t intimidate him. Another offered sexual favors, and it still didn’t placate the spirit. But Yugi crying did???? The one thing the spirit thought he had absolute control of, himself, had betrayed him. He was now at the mercy of the young hikari in front of him and for no apparent reason at that. Yami crossed his arms over his chest moving into the same position as Yugi. 

“What are you?” Yugi asked leaning closer to the spirit who subsequently leaned back a bit.   
Giving speeches, he was decent, Yelling at people, he was great at that. Normal conversations? Well he didn't quite remember. So how was the spirit going to carry a conversation with Yugi. ‘I should just answer his questions, that should suffice’ the taller boy thought. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice whispered that this was a great opening to strike the boy but he no longer had any intention to. He couldn’t anyways, he wouldn't allow himself to hurt the small teen.   
‘He could entertain me for a while…..yes this is just one of my pastimes, that’s all this is’. The spirit thought, a satisfied smirk returning to his face.  
Yugi, on the other hand, was getting a little nervous. The spirit across from him was staying quiet for awfully long. And he thought Yugi was weird. Yugi cleared his throat. 

“Um, maybe that was a bad way to word it….Who are you?”

“I am the spirit of the puzzle” the spirit deadpanned. 

He found himself subtly fiddling with the puzzle, like Yugi so often did. He was nervous, extremely so now that he thought about it. He wanted Yugi to like and once again he didn't know why. At this point first impressions were out the window, why was he trying so hard? Why was Yugi trying so hard? A million questions ran through his head but on the outside his confident smirk was still gracefully plastered on his lips.  
Yugi admired the confidence of the spirit, even if he didnt know how superficial it really was. To Yugi, the spirit seemed to exude confidence. And that wasn’t completely off, the spirit was confident, just not with Yugi. 

The young duelist softly smiled, making the spirits heart skip a beat and brought a certain feeling that the spirit couldn’t place. Well, what emotions had the spirit not felt in a while. Joy? ‘No’ Love? ‘..No’ Fear? ‘.....’   
‘Am I scared of him? His smile doesn’t look scary. It looks adorable, but my chest does feel awfully tight…...wait a minute adora-”

“I figured that much out,” Yugi replied, breaking the spirit’s train of thought. 

“I do not know anything about myself besides my residence” 

“Not even your name?”

“As far as I know I do not possess one” 

Yugi frowned, upset by this notion. That must be torture not even knowing who are, having nothing to your name, not even a name itself.  
“I see. Were you born in there? Do you have parents or did you just spawn like a video game character?”  
‘Video Game Character? What in Horus’ name is that’  
“No, I was born as human that much I am sure of. I do have parents, I just do not remember them” Yami replied. He was human. He was almost sure of that. There were days he doubted that but nonetheless he was human-he just lost his humanity. The wind once ruffled his flame-like hair, and the sun used to shine on his skin too. It felt like a century since he was last human but what little memories he had felt like they happened yesterday. 

Yugi tapped his fingers on his pant leg, a little frustrated with himself, this conversation was going nowhere. The awkwardness put Yugi on somewhat of an edge. Was he scared? Was he not? Everything just felt like a blur to him. It was only now that the young teen actually took a good look at his surroundings. The surrounding hospital was no longer seen. Everywhere the eye could see was a thick veil of black. There was no trace of the sunlight that burned Yugi’s skin so many-a-times. It was the most absolute form of nothing. The notion seemed terrifying but if anything it was therapeutic. There was nothing here, none of the memories that haunted Yugi, or the decisions that broke Yugi. There was nothing. Yugi felt at peace, even if the gaze of the spirit was on him, if anything it made him relaxed more. . ‘Darkness’.   
“Yami,” Yugi muttered under his breath and eyes met the crimson ones of the spirit “Yami,” Yugi said louder and more confidently. The spirit raised an eyebrow in confusion   
“Yami?”  
“Yami. You said you didn’t have a name so I’m giving you one…..Ah I mean if you want it it’s not like i'm going to force you. I just-you know-I mean everyone needs a name so I thought-” Yugi looked around the tundra fiddling with the hems of his trousers before letting his eyes land on the spirit. The spirit’s eyes were much softer than before and they harbored tears that threatened to spill. If Yugi didn’t know any better he would have said that the spirit was going to cry. The spirit’s breath hitched and he looked at Yugi reverently. Almost as if he was looking at a god.  
“I-” the spirit stopped halfway cursing the tremor that rang through his voice. 

His walls, his walls, his walls. He just had to hide behind them. He’d be safe there. It was too good to be true. Way too good there had to be some type of catch.  
Yugi couldn’t...shouldn’t….but he did. The spirit took a while to think about what was happening to him. What it meant to him. And he became more and more sure of himself as he looked at the puzzle dangling around his neck. “I’ll accept the name, little one,” Yami responded, quietly, his voice lacking the usual bite in had in it. Yugi smiled brightly, glad they had gotten somewhere.   
‘Yami’ he thought ‘It’s not gonna be easy but we’ll get along. I’ll make sure of it!’. 

Yami cradled the millennium puzzle in his cold, pale hands; the heat of the puzzle warming them up slightly. He slowly lifted the cord that kept the puzzle on his neck and took his prized possession off. The leather-clad spirit stood up and Yugi followed suit. -What did Yami intend to do with the puzzle?- Yugi thought as he slowly walked towards Yami, his knees locking from sitting down for so long and Yami met him in the middle. Yami took one of Yugi's hands in his own, marvelling for a second of how soft Yugi’s hands were compared to Yami’s colloused ones. Yugi tensed slightly surprised, already feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. Yamis' slender fingers wrap around the puzzle for one last time before he gently places the puzzle in Yugi’s palm. Yugi looked up at Yami slowly curling his fingers around the puzzle. 

They stood there like that for many moments. Maybe if they didn't move or say anything this moment would last forever. Of course, it couldn’t but by Ra did both counterparts want it to. It was just the two of them and at the same time they just wanted to drown in the other. Yami opened his mouth to speak visibly unsure.   
“I can tell you….that I am not the most amicable person.”  
`Like I haven’t noticed’ Yugi thought. Yami took a deep breath “But I will stay as long as you will have me”. The poor spirit could swear that his heart would pump right out his chest. His heart was thundering and he was sure that Yugi could hear too, even if he tried to keep his bravado up. A small shadow of smile rested on Yami’s lips as he saw Yugi smiling once again- Ra, he had to remember to make that kid smile again- and he slowly pulled his hand back watching as Yugi pulled the cord over he neck letting the puzzle fall to his chest. 

Yugi stuck out his hand and said cheerfully “Hello! My name’s Yugi Muto, it’s a pleasure to meet you”. Yami could practically hear the smile in Yugi’s voice, but he was confused for a bit before realizing what Yugi was doing. A new beginning, starting over again. Yami took Yugi's hand and gave him a firm handshake “Hello, I’m Yami….Yami Sennen, the pleasures all mine”. A graceful smile made its way onto Yami’s face, Yugi felt like the wind was knocked out of him. It was nice. This was nice. It was a mutual feeling.   
With one final breath, Yami stepped backwards into the darkness and suddenly Yugi was back in the hospital….in the emergency room….with a man staring right into his eyes. “WOAH! Hey, hi, why am I here?,”Yugi exclaimed, jumping straight up pushing the man away slightly. “Ah so you’re awake Mr.Muto. My name’s... Shotaro,” the man said. He was dressed in mint green scrubs and had olive colored skin. There were a pair of glasses on his face and his hair was covered with a white turban, waiting for Yugi to respond. ‘He must be a nurse!’  
“Hello, Mr.Shotaro. Um, can I ask why I’m here?”  
“Well you fainted in the hospital waiting room about 5 minutes ago, it was like you just dropped into a coma! I'm glad that isn't the case” Shotaro said, eyeing Yugi curiously, almost as if he had just risen from the dead.   
“Um..thanks…..”  
Shotaro cleared his throat “Dr.Kanpanchiro will be here shortly, since you're awake we’ll just have to run a few tests but other than that it should be just like a normal consultation. Another nurse will be here soon just to ask the run of the mill questions,” the nurse said as he slowly exited the room “I hope you feel better soon, Mr.Muto,” and with that he closed the door leaving Yugi alone. Yugi layed back down, stroking the puzzle. /I wonder if Yami can tell I’m stroking the puzzle. Does it feel like an earthquake? Or like I’m stroking him. Oh ra that’d be weird./ 

A lithe figure jumped in surprise when he heard the voice of his counterpart ringing through the mind link. The spirit shook his head, he really should teach Yugi about the mind link, shouldn’t he? Plus, why would someone even think of that anyway?? Yami sighed, running his hand through his tri-colored hair. He regretted it. He regretted talking to Yugi, he regretted agreeing to stay with Yugi, he regretted existing. It was just going to end eventually. Either he’d screw up and drive Yugi away, which he was surprised he hadn’t already done considering he tried to murder him. The adorable brat had no sense of self-preservation. Or his hikari would just somehow die. Death always followed Yami, but somehow it never reached him. Yami slid down the bare brick walls of his soul room. The room was damp and dingy, just a maze going on for miles with only a single throne room. ‘Although,’ Yami mused, ‘it does seem brighter than usual’. 

Yugi, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to Yami’s inner turmoil. He just sat there in the pristine white room. He was still in his normal clothes, but he assumed he’d have to change into a gown pretty soon. The air smelled heavily of cleaning supplies and that unique hospital smell. Yugi grimaced. He never particularly liked hospitals. They made him quite nervous actually. Yugi fiddled with the light blue sheets of the bed, a certain spirit enveloping his thoughts. Yugi knew that the spirit won't be as easy to deal with as he was today, That was just the surprise factor. Eventually, he will have to deal with a harsher Yami. The leather-clad spirit changed emotions like the weather. What if he was too harsh, too unforgiving? Would Yugi give up?   
‘No!’ Yugi thought determinedly “I’ll never give up, I’m gonna make him my friend no matter what!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this one was hard to finish. I had it 'done' for like 3 days by now but I just couldn't get Yami's character right. I made him too nice the first time around. But I think I got it. Also, I managed to make this chapter longer than usual so I'm proud. From now on the plot will start to steadky show itself. There will be slight trigger warnings in the next chapter (I'll put it in author's notes) so beware! - Azure-chan


	5. Not a chapter!!!!

Hey guys Azure-chan here once again! So this 'chapter' will be deleted soon but this is just an update. So the story is not on hiatus, but updating is for about ~2 weeks. I will still finish chapters and the such so expect a whole lot of chapters to be released at once (instead of the usual one per week-ish that I had planned). This is so that I can get my chapters to be longer and well-written and so I can find a beta reader in that time. So see y'all then!


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I had a lot of trouble posting this one. Ao3 wasn't cooperating lol. Anyways, I have decided to post one of my chapters, so it would be great if you could give me some feedback! This chapter is a little confusing because it introduces the plot. So this chapter and the next few might be a little weird but it will all fall in place I promise. Theres a trigger warning!!!! Enjoy Chapter 4!- Azure-chan

Trigger warning: Mentions of previous substance abuse, violence.

Ominous and solemn.  
The atmosphere deemed itself, enveloping all the visitors-and residents- of the hospital.  
Solomon Mutou rushed up to the floor on which the room where his grandson, Yugi Mutou, had been for the last 5 hours. The smell of cleaner and blood from various rooms permeated the air. The elderly man walked through hallway after hallway searching for his grandson’s room.  
Room 205. Room 206. Here. Room 207.  
Solomon opened the door quietly, in case Yugi was asleep. The room was decently sized, with almost no decoration. In the middle of the room, there was a white hospital bed, sporting light blue sheets while cradling the small figure of Yugi Mutou. There was also the standard nurse’s stand and a couple of chairs near the bed. Thankfully, the smell of blood was not present in the room. But the alcoholic scent persisted. Seeing that his grandson was awake, Solomon stepped in and closed the door. 

The older Mutou sat in a chair next to the hospital bed, holding Yugi’s hand. Yugi softly smiled at his grandpa, a silent understanding going through them. Yugi was alright, and that's all that mattered. The young duelist didn’t bother to say anything, there just wasn’t anything that he could tell his grandfather. Yugi barely spared Solomon a glance after their ‘exchange’, instead opting to lay down. Still, Solomon noted, his grandson did not seem to be perturbed but rather quite calm. 

“Yugi?” Solomon called gently. Yugi responded with only a hum, splaying his arm over his face. Yugi was visibly exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. His sudden burst of energy that he felt when he woke up had run its course and left exhaustion in its place. Solomon silently pulled the covers over Yugi, lightly tapping his shoulder as a sweet gesture. “Sweet dreams, my boy,” Solomon whispered. Solomon’s face turned sour with worry. Yugi had never had an episode like this before. The game shop owner stood up, taking extra care not to make any noise as his grandson had already fallen asleep. 

That lasted for all but a minute as Shotaro all but slammed the door open causing the old man to yelp and jump back. The nurse recoiled, closing the door gently. Yet, sleep still held a grip on Yugi, as the teen shifted to bury himself further in the thin, aquamarine blanket that was provided by the hospital. A pale hand rested on top of the puzzle and the other was cradling his head. Shotaro’s gaze was set firmly on the puzzle, practically burning a hole through the golden trinket with just his glare. 

Solomon followed his gaze, clearing his throat. “Is there something you need Mr…?”  
“Shotaro. My name is Shotaro, sir. I am a nurse. I came here to ask Yugi some questions and then move him to another room. Has he fallen back into a coma?” Shotaro asked, stiffly walking toward Yugi and checking the various monitors. “No, I don’t think so. He just fell asleep. Yugi looked very tired,” Solomon said, stepping into the space between Yugi and the tall nurse. The older Mutou got a strange feeling around the man, and evidently so did Yugi. The young duelist’s face was no longer at peace. Discomfort and fear were evident on his cherubic features. His eyebrows were furrowed and his knuckles were even more paler from his grip on his puzzle. Yugi pulled the puzzle closer to his bosom, and farther away from Shotaro. 

Shotaro’s face was devoid of all emotion, glancing between the monitors and the puzzle. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Solomon tapped the shoulder of the nurse, causing Shotaro to turn to face the archaeologist. “You said something about questions?” Solomon quickly said, feeling the tension in the air. He knew that the nurse had some other motive, and curiosity prompted him to reveal it. Solomon pushed those feelings to the side. He had to get this nurse out of the room before something happened. His grandson’s safety was of utmost importance to him,but something told him that it wouldn’t be as simple as calling security. 

Shotaro adjusted his turban, still staring at Yugi with melancholy eyes. Solomon locked eyes with Shotaro. Shotaro’s eyes were lifeless, the most terrifying form of nothingness. Beads of sweat dripped down Solomon’s face as he took a step back. Just what had Yugi gotten himself into this time?

‘Yugi’ was now awake, staring at the back of Solomon's head, not being able to properly see Shotaro at the angle he was in. Yugi’s amethyst eyes were replaced by startling scarlet ones. In the blink of an eye, Yugi’s features were changed into Yami’s more sharper one’s. Yami quickly scanned the room from his awkward angle searching for signs of danger.  
“Yes, I did mention some questions. How forgetful of me. My apologies,” Shotaro said, his voice frighteningly monotone. Yami tensed. Oh, he knew that voice, he knew it way too well. The spirit slowly moved to get a better view of the nurse, but it was nearly impossible to do that without someone noticing that ‘Yugi’ was awake. 

“Does Yugi constantly have these fainting spells or is this recent?”

“It's recent. He has never been out for this long. He also said something about gaps in his memory, the poor boy,” Solomon replied, turning back to look at his grandson. Yami shut his eyes instantly. Solomon frowned. ‘Did Yugi always look like this?’ the man pondered. Something was different but he couldn’t tell what. Solomon faced Shotaro once more.  
“Okay, now just the standard questions. Has he limited screen time?”  
“No, not really”  
“I see. Have you happened upon any reason to believe that Yugi would be involved in drugs or any other illegal substances?”  
“No, not recently. He had a previous issue which you could find if you read his medical record.”  
Shotaro only nodded, copying the information down onto his clipboard. Solomon watched as the nurse finished entering in results in the computer system. Solomon sat down in the same plastic chair, watching Shotaro cautiously, getting ready to step in between if need be. At least that was his plan.

It happened in a split second. Shotaro jumped up from the seat that was next to the computer, charging towards Yugi. Solomon moved to get up before being slammed back into the chair by Shotaro. The tanned man reached out to grab the puzzle before a hand painfully grabbed his wrist. Yami ‘finally’ opened his eyes, nails digging harshly into Shotaro’s arm, leaving behind angry marks on the bronze skin.

“Shaadi,” Yami growled “What do you think you’re doing?”  
And just as suddenly as the first time, the scene changed. The pristine, white room could not be seen, as the environment darkened to an inky tundra. 

Shaadi simply bowed his head “O spirit of the millennium puzzle. Why do you rest at such a perilous time. Judge the hikari who has violated your imprisonment and move on to the next. Lest it be too late and the shadows consume you wholly” Yami simply frowned, moving closer to Shaadi, cursing the fact that he had to look up to make eye contact with the tan man. Shaadi had always been cryptic and vague, only furthering Yami’s anger at his confiner. Shaadi was no longer dressed in mint green scrub, instead he wore a beige tunic that covered the majority of his bare feet. The millennium key hung elegantly around his neck, and his eyes lost the pupils that had been in them once before. Both the tundra, and his eyes held nothing in them but they had a different quality. The tundra was absolute but Shaadi was temporary, is what Yami repeated to himself. He was the master of the tundra, Shaadi was no match for his prowess. 

“Shaadi, you talk of unknown things. If the shadows truly intended to consume me, then surely they would not wait for 3 millenia to do so. You only attempt to intimidate me with promises of punishments to come. Verily, the shadows do torment me but they hold no power over my life” Yami said, authority laced through his voice.  
“You do not understand what you speak of. The shadows are merely a construct to you-”

“Then what are you suggesting they are? Gods? Are they here to pass their divine judgement on me Shaadi?”

“That only I have the answer to. You do not”

“You are arrogant. You know nothing of me but claim to know all. You know nothing of the future yet talk as if it of your own making”

“You only speak in nonsensical circles. A great conflict is approaching yet you lay idly”

“I do hope you know that getting a rod stuck up your-”  
Shaadi grabbed Yami, pushing him down, as the other struggled. “-does not classify as a great conflict” Yami grunted.  
A look of indignation and thinly veiled anger crossed Shaadi’s face.  
Yami smirked smugly before saying “Yugi, you didn’t hear me say that.”  
Yami quickly pushed Shaadi off by kicking him square in the chest. Shaadi falls right in front of Yugi, who looks sheepishly at him. Yugi waved shyly, then looked quizzically at Yami gesturing at the man next to his feet. “Yami, what’s going on?” Yugi asked with a tremorous voice. Yami was about to respond when Shaadi interrupted him. “Yami? Who are you referring to?” Shaadi said, almost glowering at Yugi while slowly standing up. Fear ate away at the confidence of the young teen. Yugi ran over to where Yami was, standing behind the spirit. Yugi placed his hand on Yami’s shoulder looking fearfully at Shaadi, until a look of recognition settled on Yugi’s features. 

“Shotaro?” Yugi said, staring at him. Shaadi moved much closer to the two counterparts, veiling displeasure at how Yami protectively laid his hand over Yugi’s on his shoulder as Shaadi glared them down. Yugi looked between both spirits, confused and scared. “He is referring to me, Shaadi. I am Yami,” Yami quickly retracted his hand from Yugi’s harshly shoving him away. Yugi huffed in annoyance but didn’t say anything. A streak of red was painted softly on Yugi’s cheeks. 

Shaadi felt a twinge of remorse when he realized he had to kill the small teen in front of him, but it had to be done. Normally, the spirit would have done that for Shaadi, without realizing it. “Those 3,000 years must have taken a toll on you, Yami. Never once have you accepted a host nor dwelled with them this long. Three months is an extended period of time for you,” Shaadi stated, watching Yami’s expression very carefully. He hadn’t expected the job to be this hard, but he didn't exactly come unprepared either. Yugi took a small step and Shaadi saw his chance. He trapped Yugi's foot with his own, using the momentum of picking Yugi up to knock Yami over. Shaadi twisted Yugi's arms behind his back and pushed him on the floor using his knee to hold Yugi in place. One hand grabbed the millennium key and the other tightly held Yami’s throat, so that the spirit would not be able to get up. Yami chuckled darkly, clenching his hand painfully around Shaadi’s wrist and praying his hands off with sheer force. The leather-clad spirit tackled Shaadi to the ground, knocking him off of Yugi.  
“Who are you to challenge me and my pastimes”  
“I only wish to help you. It is time for you to leave the puzzle. I do not believe Yugi is the one to do that,”  
“I refuse to hear that from the man who trapped me in the millennium puzzle in the first place!” Yami bellowed as he landed his first blow to Shaadi’s face. He grabbed the collar of Shaadi’s tunic and pulled the man up. His face was painted with scarlet and blue, bringing a sadistic grin to Yami’s face. The duelist watched as his counterpart fell to the floor with maniacal laughter, bringing Shaadi down with him. The only sounds in the tundra were Shaadi’s cries and Yami’s crude laughter. 

The laughter gradually became pained and closer to screams, only to be stopped by a fist colliding with his chin. Yami landed harshly on his back, hissing in pain. Shaadi pinned Yami’s arms down, while the other was caught off guard. Only to be punched in the chest. “Oof” Shaadi groaned as he fell back. The spirit was a much better fighter than he remembered. Or was he? Crimson eyes stared astonished at...Yugi? 

Yugi lunged for Shaadi, pinning his arms above his head, effectively straddling him. Yami reluctantly felt jealousy bubble up in his chest, suppressing a growl. Perhaps Shaadi would have blushed if he wasn’t in utter shock. The tunic-clad man laid still, not even resisting the small teen on top of them. Shaadi only sighed, it was easy to get out of, all it would take was some simple acting. The tuban-clad man's face contorted into one of pure fear and desperation. Yami grimaced at the tactic Shaadi was using. It was a dirty one, but it worked as Yugi momentarily loosened his grip on Shaadi's arms. He used that small window to break out of the hold that Yugi had on his arms and hooked them under Yugi’s thighs and flipped the boy causing him to fall head first. Yugi cried out in pain, struggling to stand up. Shaadi smirked, grabbing Yugi’s arms and finally pressing the millennium key to Yugi's back. Shaadi’s eyes flickered to where Yami was. The spirit had been preparing to charge but it had been too late. If he tackled Shaadi now, Yugi would be dead. At the same time, if he didnt do anything Yugi would be dead, all the same. Shaadi raised an eyebrow, that hadn’t stopped Yami before. What was so special about this one. He was determined to find out. He waited till Yugi closed his eyes, the tell-tale sign that the key had started to work. Yugi’s eyes fluttered shut and Yami tensed significantly. Yami’s chest heaved with dread coursing through his veins. He wanted Yugi to survive this, by Ra he wanted him to. The question was could he? As soon as his eyes closed it was basically a death sentence. 

Shaadi turned the millenium key, with a small frown on his face. Something was not right. Yugi’s eyes snapped open. Amethyst was replaced with pure white, as a glowing eye similar to Yami’s glew brightly on his forehead and on his palms. Suddenly, all Shaadi could see was blinding light.


	7. Chapter 5

The next time Shaadi opened his eyes, he was greeted by a bright white terrain. Everywhere he could see, was made of white light, yet somehow it was easy on the eyes. His eyes slowly adjusted and he beheld the space in it’s full glory. Flowers of many types and colors dotted the terrain, much of which were irises. Silver grass and golden pathways were abundant. In the middle, sat a lone figure who sat on a decorated swing. The figure was lithe and petite, with the same hair as Yugi. Only the silhouette was visible, as the figure was too bright to see any of its features besides their glowing eyes. It wore a long pearl tunic, which brushed it’s ankles. Hieroglyphic inscriptions were embroidered skillfully with aurate and purple thread on the borders and collar. 

A crown of gold and rubies rested gracefully on its head. It’s limbs were adorned with many precious jewels that shine beautifully in the light. The swing that it sat on was made of cedarwood,gold, and ivory, covered with garlands of flowers and wine-colored silk cloth. It held two objects in its hands, the gold which the figure sported more prominent than that of the things it held. Near the swing was a pond of crystal-like water in which pink lotus flowers grew in abundance. The space was indulgent to all the senses. The smell of jasmine permeated the air, the ground underneath Shaadi’s bare feet was cool and cloud-like. The air itself had a taste akin to honey, leaving a satisfying sweetness every time he breathed. The enticing sound of sitars resonated through the soul room, following the tune of a dulcet voice. 

The song of the figure gently caressed Shaadi. The gentle chiming of it’s anklets matched the slow beat of the song. The enticing sound of sitars resonated through the soul room. The voice was sweet and feminine, but definitely male. He gazed longingly into an extravagant mirror, seemingly singing to whatever was reflected in the mirror. Shaadi sat down on the cool silver grass, releasing the stress in his back.

“You are my prayer, my soul’s bliss. You are my heart, my life, my one and only desire. I know nothing except this,” the figure sang lovingly.   
Shaadi swayed to the tune, allowing himself to rest his eyes, forgetting what he came to do..  
“I see God in you, my beloved, what am I to do, expect to bow before your divine love?,”  
The heavy presence of loneliness settled in the voice of the singer and he gently swang on his swing.  
“So far somehow you are, away from my reach. But I touch you with my gaze. I’m in paradise with a simple glance of your smile,my love ,” he serenaded. “My heart sings a song that is incomplete, waiting for your heart to sing with me once again. I see God in you, my beloved,what am I to do, except to bow before your divine love?”  
Shaadi’s curiosity got a hold of him, the urge of gazing into the mirror himself proved too immense to ignore. . He slowly trudged through the water of the pond, which turned murky as Shaadi stepped into it. The lotuses withered instantaneously, leaving rotting weeds in their wake. The water grew darker and more solid with time. Each step became more and more taxing, beads of sweat rolling down Shaadi’s face from the exertion of crossing the pond to reach the figure.   
“Who do you sing for, netjeret?”(1)  
“The one you wish to take me away from,” he responded. The voice was not angry or irritated but rather, soft as if he was speaking to a child. His ‘eyes’ never strayed from the mirror, watching with warm affection. Shaadi twisted and turned, trying to pry himself out of the water. It still flowed but when he tried to move it was as solid as a stone. The tanned man craned his neck to see the mirror. Shaadi’s mind was captivated, who could possibly be so beautiful, that a spirit as heavenly as this would be infatuated by them. The only mirror had one set reflection, the countenance of Yami. The spirit cradled the soulless body of Yugi in his arms, Shaadi’s body lay long forgotten next to him. Shaadi’s nerves seemed to suddenly lit on fire, instincts roaring to leave this place. The water felt like acid eroding Shaadi’s skin. He cried out in pain, ripping the figure’s attention from the mirror to Shaadi. The spirit hummed in discontent. 

“Why do you disgrace my sacred place with your presence, Shaadi?”  
Shaadi flashed him a crooked, pain-filled smile  
“It is you who has brought me here, netjeret, I come in search of another but instead find myself in your abode,” Shaadi says with a taut voice, visibly straining. The water flows in waves, consuming the cloth of Shaadis tunic. The sheer heat and pain caused Shaadi’s head to spin. He leaned forward to find something to hold onto, to stabilize his falling form. He instead fell into the water, which had become akin to slime. It stuck to Shaadis arms and had completely covered one of his arms.. The substance was black and gum-like. No matter the force exerted, Shaadi couldn’t get out of it’s tortuous grasp. The millennium key shone brightly as it sensed it’s owner nearing closer to the trap of eternal slumber, but something dulled the power of the key as it resumed its dormancy. Shaadi glanced up at the figure, who only looked pitifully at Shaadi. Shaadi yelled in agony, hot tears of pain streaming down his face. Sobs racked his body, as his pleas of mercy fell on deaf ears. The air itself tasted metallic and burned his tired throat. Hours, and hours passed by until Shaadi’s eyes strayed from the mirror to the figure’s other hand. He momentarily forgot his torment as he saw the millennium puzzle in the grasp of the ‘spirit’, it’s golden pieces dull and covered in sand. His breath hitched as he realized who sat on the luxurious swing in front of him.   
“H-heba,” Shaadi croaked out. His voice had become very hoarse from his repeated cries. Heba gave him a small smile of assurance “I believe in this life I am called Yugi,” Heba replied, his features now visible as the light around him dissipated. 

Heba looked very similar to Yugi. His eyes were like pools of liquid amethyst which shimmered in the reflected light of his adornments. Golden bangs framed his face, his hair resembling a star with lilac tips. Unlike his reincarnation, Heba was quite toned, indicating work in the fields although he had no visible scars to accompany them. Hebas skin was a golden brown, unblemished and soft like a lotus flower. An angelic smile revealed the bronze glow on his cheeks. He was small in stature, but commanded respect and honor. His aura was that of a monarch, compassionate yet regal. Although, his body language was not that of a person who was noble-born. His swing was no longer seen, instead replaced with a throne,inscribed with Heba’s various titles. 

“Hikari of the pharaoh, have mercy on me!” Shaadi pleaded. A tanned hand reached out for Heba’s foot in desperation.   
“It is not my place to grant you mercy, Shaadi. If you so wish to be freed from your misery, plead for” A piercing ring was all Shaadi could hear as Yami’s true name fell from Heba’s lips. “To show you mercy”   
The exhaustion finally taking its toll on him, he swallowed his pride and called out for Yami weeping his name. 

Meanwhile, Yamis eyes snapped up upon hearing his name. Yugi’s head lay on Yami’s lap, unable to support his own head. His eyes were still open, but devoid of the lilac orbs that had piqued the interest of many. The spirit had succumbed to his emotions, allowing himself to dote on Yugi while he was unconscious. Yami reluctantly placed Yugi on the floor, covering him in the jacket that he found on his shoulders. Yami searched for the source of the call, features changing from the concerned expression he sported when nursing Yugi to his default stoic look.   
“Yami, please help me,”Shaadi called out.   
From where, Yami couldn’t figure out. “First you come and lecture me about some conspiracy theory, then you attack me and my hikari. And now you want my help! You’d have better luck getting into the afterlife, Shaadi,” 

“If you do not then surely Yugi will die. Is that what you want, Pharaoh?!” Shaadi wailed. Heba pulls Shaadi’s face up by placing his foot under Shaadi’s chin. Disappointment was displayed on Heba’s face, a deep frown set on his lips. “You lie,” Heba deadpanned. “Even you would, Heba, if you felt the same agony I do” Shaadi retorted before another scream was ripped out of his throat. A stream of blinding heat flashed through his body as the water grew more and more acidic.  
“Yami, please!” Shaadi begged. “Alright, alright. What should I do to help you?” Yami responded with boredom in his tone, although slightly intrigued by the title Shaadi used for him. He tapped his foot impatiently. Shaadi looked at Heba. “If he says that he will pardon you then I will as well” Heba encouraged. Shaadi panted and cried, losing the will to even beg anymore. Tremors racked his body as he sunk further into the quicksand-like water. “Your suffering will be over if you persevere,” Heba cooed gently. Shaadi sniffled holding onto his leg like a scared child would cling onto his mother.   
“Just say that you pardon me,”   
Yami sighed, crossing his arms “I hope you only I am only doing this for Yugi. I hope you rot in hell!” he snarled. The corners of Heba’s lips curled into a dazzling smile at the mention of his reincarnation. “I pardon you,” Yami says in an uninterested tone, returning to Yugi's side and holding him against his chest. Heba dips his hand in the venomous water, grabbing Shaadi’s upper arm, which had been consumed. Heba grunted as he pulled Shaadi straight out the water. As soon as Shaadi stumbled out of the water, it cleared and was once again pure and pristine. Lotus flowers now bloomed again, accompanied by Irises and Jasmine flowers that dotted the “banks” of the pond. Heba helped Shaadi to stand upright, supporting him by holding his forearms. Shaadi still fell forward onto his knees, the spirit in front of him also kneeling. “Shaadi, do you acknowledge your fault?” Heba said, taking water into his hands and pouring it over the burns on Shaadis legs. Shaadi sighed in relief when the cold water ran over those areas. “I do, I understand Heba,” Shaadi responds. He stretches his arms out, as if he was reaching the sky  
“ But why have you waited so long to find the Pharaoh?”  
“It was not the time or place. I am not the only factor in this, they are many things that had to be done before I could reincarnate. You are not wrong in saying that our deadline is approaching. Even so, Shaadi, let us not make Yami aware of who he was yet. Let him settle in first and allow him some moments of peace.”  
Shaadi sighs “I don’t understand”  
Heba only chuckled, releasing Shaadi’s arms. “You do not need to”. He slowly stood up, placing the millennium puzzle around his neck. “If you would, I have two tasks for you.” Heba reaches for a box that lay under his throne, opening it fully. “Whatever you ask of me, I will do,” Shaadi says obediently. Shaadi did feel some sort of attachment to Heba as he remembered the days of old. It was his wish to return to his time and if obeying Heba was the way to do it, he would do it. The box which Heba reached for was a medium sized box, not any bigger than a book. It was embellished with sapphires and rubies. There were also many hieroglyphs along the sides. Skimming them over, it seemed likely that they depicted prayers to Horus. Heba held the box in his lap, taking a deep breath. It took a lot of magic to open the box as it was protected by many sealing spells, but Heba had pulled through. The box opened with a satisfying click, releasing dust and the smell of sandalwood in the air. It was a wonder how the scent wasn’t too strong but everything seemed to blend into a subtle fragrance lightly dusting the air. From the box, Heba pulled out what looked like a trading card. Shaadis eyes lit up in recognition. He had seen Yugi playing with these cards many-a-times. Ok, so he had followed Yugi around for a good month but that didn’t make him a stalker. “No, I’m pretty sure that makes you a stalker” Heba chortled. Shaadi felt heat rush to his cheeks, bringing his knees to his chest. He flipped the card around revealing an older looking card, with hieroglyphic inscriptions. “Horaiya, Dragon of the Du’at” Heba stated. Curiosity prompted Shaadi to ask more about as Heba had fallen silent, but Shaadi was just about done listening to curiosity today “This is was the 4th God Card, but was sealed away for its power was much too great” Heba paused sighing, seemingly reminiscing. “It was entrusted to me, I held onto it even through death. It was a gift from my love……..The final spell, the one in which the Pharaoh will return to Khemet and seal all magic with him, cannot be completed without this card,” Heba exposed, gently placing the card in Shaadi’s palm. “I trust that the suffering you endured today was enough to break your ego. I am entrusting the card to you, Shaadi. When the time comes you must give it to Yugi,” Shaadi stared at the card cautiously. The dragon which was depicted on the front seemed to be staring right back. “Why not give it to him yourself?” “I do not have a physical form, I cannot hand it to Yugi nor can he formulate the card from his soul room. For it to enter the land of the living, the holder of the millennium key must take it. Please….do not disappoint me Shaadi, or a grave consequence will fall upon all of us” Shaadi only nodded placing the card in the pocket of his tu- well it was more like a mini skirt now. “Let Yugi and Yami interact freely and do not interfere unless they are in grave danger. You are to listen to Yugi as if he was me, because quite frankly he is me,” Heba sighed. The queen seemed quite unsure of Shaadi, eye gleaming with distrust. But Heba had no choice but to leave everything up to Shaadi. “When you return, leave Yugi to be, all of my emotions will fall on him because you opened the door to my soul room. I don't know how he will react, but allow Yami to handle it. Perhaps, it will help them forge a bond,” Heba finished. He hated giving out orders like this, as it didn’t match his usual bubbly,playful personality. Shaadi reassured Heba, saying “I will not let you down,” before Heba flicked his wrist.. Shaadi grunted as he was forcibly shut out from Heba’s soul room,returning to the inky tundra where Yami was waiting. The feeling was like if a train that was going 1000 mph hit you directly in the chest, knocking Shaadi right off his feet. Shaadi groaned, today he had felt enough pain for at least another 3 millenia. A small smile graced Shaadis face as he saw Yami cradling Yugi, trying to coax the teen to fully open his eyes, as they had closed when Shaadi left the soul room. It was endearing to see Yami soften up even though he hadn't been with Yugi for long. His face fell as he felt a heat in his pocket. He pulled out the Horaiya, tightly gripping it in his hand. “At what cost, Heba, at what cost?”. The tundra swirled like a whirlpool, as Shaadi stepped out showing Horaiya the light of day for the first time in 3,000 years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[1]- netjeret, meaning goddess.  
Alright, and with that we have introduced a little of the plot! It's gonna get spicy people. Well, soon but first let's give our boys some time to bond. The next two chapters should be most fluffy and I’m looking forward to writing that. But first, I’m holding a poll.   
Do you want me to write out all the duels or not?  
Should I include Duke as a character??  
Let me know what you think! Please comment/review. I’d love to know what you think!!!  
Azure-chan 😜


	8. Chapter 6

Hello Azure here. (A:TLA reference anyone) This took a little longer but here’s Chapter 6 (or 7 if you’re reading this on Wattpad). We get to see the aftermath of Heba's soul room being opened, and the effects it had on Yugi. (it’s not pretty). It may be triggering for some so proceed with caution. Anyways, on with the show!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming.  
Loud, ear-piercing screaming. Those yells were the only thing Yugi could hear. He could feel it in his very bones, the shaking, the sobs that clawed its way out of the person’s throat. These sensations bombarded Yugi, not allowing him even a moment of rest. And by Ra was it terrifying. A thousand emotions rushed by him like a waterfall whose currents swept away a young child. Yugi slammed his palms against his ears, hoping to shield himself from the sound that increasingly got louder. 

‘Please, please make it stop’. 

Instead of the relief he seeked, all Yugi got was the painful ringing in his ears. Slowly the currents started to drag Yugi along with them. Yugi desperately fought against the ‘waves’. Well, was he? Yugi had lost sense of himself, he couldn’t tell if he was moving or he was simply lying there, allowing himself to be carried away . Everything was loud, dark, black, he was alone. Alone. Amethyst orbs blew wide open, terror glistening like shattered diamonds in his eyes, as Yugi realized those screams were his own. And suddenly, Yugi was plunged underwater, his screams no longer reaching the surface.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Yami saw Yugi start to move , he had expected maybe a little bit of confusion, relief, you know anything but whatever was happening now. Yami looked concernedly and at the shaking figure in his lap. Yugi’s face was dotted with blotches of red and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. “Hey hey hey hey. What’s wrong? Are you alright? Does something hurt?” Yami gently cooed, inwardly cringing at the tone of his voice. Yugi only responded with a broken sob. Tears stained his cheeks as he wheezed and hyperventilated. Screams pierced the relative silence of the room. 

‘Oh that can't be good. Shit. What do I do? Shit Fuck uhh water? Water. Water’s good, right?’   
Yami quickly looked around their surroundings, searching for water.   
“Where’s a goddamn river when I need one,” Yami mumbled, rubbing Yugi’s back lightly. So they sat there for -well Yami couldn’t tell but it was certainly a long time. Yami tried his best to comfort the hyperventilating hikari.  
“Euch” Yugi retched, clutching his stomach. Yamis eyes widened.  
“Oh. OH. Um fuck!,” Yami sputtered waving his hands a little, not knowing what to do with them. Yugi lurched forward, emptying the contents of his stomach. Yami grimaced and held back Yugi’s bangs, rubbing his back. “It’s alright. I got you” Yami consoled. Yugi coughed and wiped his mouth awkwardly. The small teen was still shaking and had seemed to break out into chills. 

Yami brought Yugi into his arms, holding him like a newborn. This ‘routine’ continued for a couple more minutes, much to Yami’s concern and dismay. Worry ate away at the spirit, who only wanted to see that-Oh, so adorable-smile replaced the quivering expression on his counterpart’s face. The spirit rubbed gentle circles on Yugi’s back, coaxing him to open his eyes. Yugi’s eyelids fluttered for a second, before fully opening. Yami let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding,as he saw violet irises instead of the blank, white eyes that Yugi had sported just a few moments before. Yami held Yugi’s face in his hands gently, watching as Yugi slowly grounded himself. With a simple wave of his hand, Yami sent positive emotions through their link to Yugi, hoping to help lessen whatever burden had fallen upon Yugi. It was discreet enough that Yugi didn’t notice the wave of pleasant chills that buzzed through him. Yami tentatively wrapped his arms around Yugi’s trembling form, enveloping him in a soft hug. Yugi leaned into it slightly, putting a hand on top of his own head. “Are you dizzy, hikari?” Yami asked, carefully standing up while maneuvering Yugi so he could carry him bridal style. Yugi nodded, his breathing starting to even out. Yami placed his hand over the millennium puzzle. Both counterparts were enveloped in a chrysalis of shadows that, before they reappeared in Yugi’s soul room.

Yugi’s soul room was a sight to say the least. The walls were a soft white, with game pieces scattered on the floor. Yami thought the room was cute, if not a little small. Yami inwardly chuckled, well a small room is fit for a small person after all. In the corner of the room there was a twin sized bed, with sheets the color of a rain-bestowing cloud. Yami layed Yugi on the bed tenderly, before sitting down on the bed next to him. They lay there, silently for a couple hours. Yami ruffled Yugi’s hair to emulate some type of comforting motion. The spirit was having a hard time figuring out what to do and Yugi wasn’t in the state to guide him either. “Thank you,” Yugi said timidly, his voice course and raspy “You could have left, if you wanted to,”. 

‘Don’t do it. Do not do it, Yami you are better than this’ 

“Trust me, if I could have left I would have,” Yami replied rather harshly. ‘Aaaaaaand I did it’ . Yugi simply offered a sheepish smile. Yami quietly sighed. He wanted to be nice, but his nature was just naturally abrasive. He was trying. Yami pouted at his own ineptitude. The spirit reached over and gingerly wiped some of Yugi's tears away with the pad of his thumb. It was awkward and Yami was sure his expression was uncomfortable, but it seemed to make Yugi happy. To Yami’s mild confusion, when Yugi was happy, he also seemed to be happy. Even before he revealed himself to Yugi, he was unusually attuned to the young duelist’s emotions.  
“You’re not solid,” Yugi blurted out, confusion laced in his voice. Yami blinked in surprise, moving to retract his hand. Yugi brought his hand to brush against Yamis, and pressed the ethereal hand to his cheek.  
“I am not solid,” Yami repeated, with a raised eyebrow.   
Yugi nodded “You’re like there...but not. Actually, everything in here is like that” Yugi stated, rubbing the sheets between his two fingers. Yugi seemed to study the material, curiously. Yami tilted his head. What was he supposed to do about it? 

“Is it uncomfortable?”

“Not particularly….just different,” Yugi mused. Yami slowly helped pull Yugi up into a sitting position. The sheets shifted as Yugi eased himself onto the edge of the bed holding Yami’s arm as support. A silence fell over the two owners of the millennium puzzle. The silence was tangible, a pleasant heaviness hung in the air. The only way Yami could describe how he remembered sunlight feeling. Like a sheet of warmth and peace, bringing light into the darkness. Yami looked at Yugi, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to Yami.  
“Yami, I had a question” 

“Go ahead, you may speak”

Yugi frowned, for what Yami didn’t know. He was being nice. Yugi looked like he was thinking about saying something but instead said “Do you remember when my teacher tried to take away the puzzle from me….er I mean us”.   
Yami hummed lowly “I do remember that”.  
“Yes well, I remember being nervous and reaching for the puzzle”  
Yami widened the space between him and his hikari, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew where this was going, and it brought a torrent of dread along with the realization.  
“When I did, I felt a wave of..reassurance? Warmth? It was so..so, it was like. I can’t even explain it, like a wave of euphoria. Was that you?”  
Yami turned his face away from Yugi. The spirit was embarrassed beyond belief. His pale cheeks were a bright red, rivaling his eyes which darted around the room. Yami struggled with his words for a while before Yugi put a hand on his shoulder. Yami glanced back at Yugi. His instincts and emotions screamed for him to retreat back into his prison but once again that tiny voice in the back of his head prompted him to stay. To tell the truth to Yugi.   
“I was. I sent a wave of bliss over you, to mask the negative emotions that you were experiencing.”  
“Thats- you can do that??”  
“Yes. Most of the time,” Yami grew more and more uncomfortable as the conversation went on.   
“Why?” Yugi innocently asked.  
Yami’s eyes softened even more. Why? Because he wanted to. Of course, he was in denial about it but still. Seeing the tears in his hikari’s eyes or the bitter distress he felt was in itself enough to send Yami into an overprotective frenzy.   
“I...I do not desire to have you be upset. A strange sensation afflicts me when you are distressed. You are my hikari. It is my job to keep you content”

“Hikari?” Yugi asked, silently walking over to a space in his room. 

There was a small table with two chairs on either end. A chess board lay in the middle, perfectly set up. Yugi took a seat. Yami smiled, although it really looked more like a grimace. His hikari had noticed his discomfort. Butterflies seemed to dance in the stomach of the spirit, as Yami debated the implications of that. Yami sat across from Yugi, making his first move (white piece) .   
“Hikari is the lighter half of a soul. A yami is the darker half,” Yami explained, watching as Yugi made his first move.   
“Classic move, it’s very readable”  
“Don’t count me out just yet. The most predictable beginnings can have the most unpredictable end,” Yugi responded, smugly leaning back in his chair. Yami only rolled his eyes. The scene was hilarious really, Yugi with a smug face, drenched in sweat and adorned with vomit stains on his shirt. It was familiar and welcoming in the oddest way. Yami didn’t feel at..too much of a loss anymore. It was natural for the two, falling into an unexposed understanding. They didn’t know what it was but they both understood it. And Yami had finally accepted it. 

“So does everyone who comes in contact with the millennium puzzle become a hikari. Does it purge the darkness in their souls” Yugi said, with a pretty funny accent in the end. Yami recalled that that voice is used to imitate ghosts. Cute.   
“No, A person must be born a hikari, a product of the relationship between a yami and a hikari. You would be a hikari regardless if we ever came in contact”.  
Yugi and Yami continued playing, with the latter being quite impressed with Yugi’s chess skills. “What if a hikari and a regular person have a child?” Yugi asked. Yami scrunched up his nose trying to figure out what move to make next.   
“Not possible, a hikari or a yami has to be born from a hikari and a yami. They cannot have children with people out of their subspecies. Aha! I take your queen” Yami said triumphantly, a playful smirk permanently plastered on his face.   
Yugi pouted and stared at the chessboard before making another move   
“But my parents aren’t you know”   
“You’d be surprised, little one”.   
Yugi blushed at the nickname “Am I not little, but you know what I am”   
Yami put his hands behind his head.  
“No, I do not. Enlighten me, hikari”

''The winner” Yugi said happily, taking out Yami’s king with his bishop. Yami made a comical gasp, making Yugi laugh heartily. Yami found himself laughing along with Yugi. He didn’t really have a choice in the matter, the young duelist’s laugh was terribly contagious. Laughter permeated the space, travelling like the sound of a flute in the wind. Yami straightened himself out, hands moving frantically. Just what was he doing? Oh, that’s right. He was resetting the chess board.

“One more round, Aibou?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
And there’s the end! Our boys finally got some quality bonding time. Next chapter we’ll get to see the rest of Yugi’s gang and then the plot will thicken some more. I also think that chapters will get longer as there will be more dialogue. 

Please leave a comment/review, it motivates me and keeps me going! See ya soon, for the next chapter.


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys, Azure here! First of all, I want to thank all of you for reading this fanfiction! However, this fic is going on (most likely) temporary hiatus. When I do finish this fic it will be the prequel to the fic “Where the Lotus Flowers Grow” that is in the works. I just feel more motivated to write a specific part of the story so I’d rather write that and rather than spit out chapters that are subpar.   
Thanks for understanding,  
~Azure


End file.
